


Stain

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble a day, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble A Day for jeanmarco, Day 1/30. Prompt: <i>Beginning.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stain

“Did you know these are good to eat?” Marco asks as he holds up some berries, smiling at Jean with red lips. “They’re not poisonous.”

Jean raises an eyebrow, stopping in mid-run to look at Marco skeptically.

“I don’t have time to stop and _snack,_ ” he snaps. “Do you want Titans to snack on _you?_ ”

“We used to eat these all the time in Jinae,” Marco continues. “You sure you don’t want one?”

Jean scowls and keeps running; he doesn’t have time for distractions or silly whims.

He can’t help but wonder, though, how sweet Marco’s red-stained mouth might taste.


End file.
